SMALLVILLE'S CRUEL INTENTIONS
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Lana is sick of being the pinky princess and teams with bisexual Lex and Oliver against Clark and Chloe. / with moral at the end, so it wouldn't be empty
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing this, because I loved Cruel Intentions movie, I felt bored for the rest of my summer and I hate that every single Chlex or any fanfic about Chloe bash Lana so unfairly that I want to scream. I like Chloe, I really do, but I love Lana and it hurts me how much some people hate her. So here, no offence for Chloe, but this is my revenge. Lana rocks!

* * *

There is a video to this - link in my profile!

******I KNOW IT'S VERY CONTROVERSIAL STORY. I ALMOST DIDN'T WRITE THIS, BECAUSE I DON'T WRITE SUCH THINGS.**  
**BUT THERE WILL BE MORAL A THE END, JUST LIKE IN THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF THE MOVIE. **  
**A VERY VALUABLE MORAL AND YOU'D BE SURPRISED HOW T WILL ALL TURN OUT**

* * *

Lana was sick of her high school sigma. Everybody thought she was a good girl with pure heart and absolutely nothing inappropriate on her mind.

Well, they were wrong. She was everything but pure. And she was sick of that boring life. She'd tried to change ever since her partners had put her into that silly fairy princess costume. It felt like it stuck with her, like she couldn't shed it.

That was the day of high school graduation and she just came back home.

She was out of that school for good, she would go to college in the fall and she still was … a virgin.

"Fuck!" she cursed and threw her bag on the bed.

"Wow. What happened to miss perfect Lang? Are you having a bad day?" she heard almost immediately her roommate, Chloe Sullivan, standing by the door which Lana had of course forgotten to close first.

"Maybe," she shrug and went to the door to push it. "What? Why you looking so stunned?!" she snapped at Chloe.

"Nothing." Chloe raised her hands. "I just… never heard such a language coming from your pretty month, that's all."

"Everybody says it," Lana just said. "Sorry, I need some privacy." Finally, she closed the door.

She knew that being rude to a person who gave you a roof above your head when you needed it was wrong, but she didn't care anymore. She knew that Chloe's deed wasn't entirely selfless. The only reason why she'd let Lana live with her was tall, had dark hair and was wearing flannel. His name? Clark Kent.

Lana dropped on her bed and shook her head. So stupid! She knew Chloe was hopelessly in love with him, and yes, Lana herself had been too, but she would never humiliate herself like Chloe had. What kind of logic was to make the girl that the boy of your dreams was crazy about to stay just to make that boy happy? Incomprehensible.

Lana decided that she would move out as soon as possible. Maybe she should stay in that small apartment above the Talon just till she would go to college. She knew Lex wouldn't mind. Everything was better than staying with that blonde idiot.

Ok, Lana had been in love with Clark, guilty, but she wasn't anymore and she just couldn't believe that she'd been waiting for so long for him to be her first lover when she'd passed so many so much better opportunities! Well, she didn't intend on being that stupid for long. Now, she knew better. Why wanting a farm boy with no perspectives and guts to get the girl of his dreams what he felt when you could seduce somebody else? Somebody rich, powerful, handsome, suave and experienced? Wouldn't fucking a ruthless businessman be far more pleasurable and adventurous? Yes, she was thinking about Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor who was sending her lingering hot gazes for months. She knew she wouldn't have to ask him for long, he wasn't Clark. He was everything but Clark and that was just perfect. She was pretty sure he wouldn't say no to her if she asked. Besides, Clark was surely a virgin, so there was a strong possibility that she wouldn't be satisfied. Lana was wild at heart and soul and only those who could look at her presently, without any past schemes could see that. Lex was definitely that person.

She sighed and decided that she would go to him soon.

Then, when she took a quick shower, changed her clothes and went to bed she heard something. Chloe's father had to go to Metropolis as soon as he'd seen his daughter graduate and now the house was empty. Except for the two of them. And Lana was quiet.

She got curious and went to the door on her tiptoes. Then to the corridor and to the next door, Chloe's room.

Lana almost huffed with disgust when she realized what Chloe was doing. Her blond "friend" clearly lost her control and didn't think Lana would hear.

"Clark! Clark…" Chloe was moaning quietly, but Lana was pretty sure Clark wasn't there. "Clark… oh yeah… just like that… oh… god! Clark!"

It didn't sound like sex with Clark would, Lana thought and peered through the key hole.

She saw Chloe lying naked on her bed. That was enough to repulse her since she never thought about being with another woman, she was one hundred percent straight, but she made herself look for a little while, because then she would have something on Chloe and who knew where she would need that information?

Chloe was touching her breast with her right hand while the left one was on her pussy, two fingers inside, then her right hand wandered down as well to rub her clit.

"Clark… Clark… Clark… come… come for you… I…" and then her body shuddered with spasm of orgasm.

Lana winced her face, but made herself watch more.

Chloe stilled and then she just jumped under her covers, cowering herself in bed. Suddenly, her body shook again, but this time from crying.

Yeah, Lana could tell what was that feeling. She felt it too, but that was the reason she decided to finally find a guy who would pleasure her. Chloe could feel good while imagining Clark with her, but when the climax was gone… all there was were her naked body and the bed. No Clark. Nobody. Just loneliness. And Clark didn't even want her.

Pathetic. Chloe seemed to be such a reasonable person, but when it came to that particular guy she just couldn't see that it would be better for her if she did her best to forget about him. Now she had the greatest opportunity, she could've chosen a college when there would be no Kent, but she did quite the opposite, of course.

Suddenly, an idea came to Lana's mind.

She knocked on the door and quickly pushed them open.

"Chloe?" She faked her concerned voice. "Is everything alright?... Are you crying?" She made a few steps toward Chloe's bed.

"Stay there!" Chloe suddenly yelled at her. She didn't know Lana knew she was naked under that covers.

"Chloe, you're scaring me. I heard some noises and came here to check it up. You're crying."

"It's nothing… it's graduation… you know, I hate to say goodbye."

"Uhm…" Lana uttered while watching her closely. "Torch?"

"Yeah," Chloe quickly nodded with relief.

"I understand, but Chloe… MetU will offer you even bigger newspaper and from there… only inches to the Daily Planet!"

"I know. Now… I'm really fine. Could you please, leave me alone?"

"Are you sure you don't want any consolation?" Lana asked and came closer.

"No!" Chloe yelled again. "Sorry, Lana. I'm good. Really."

"Ok. If you need anything I'm right behind the next door," she told her and retreated. "Take a good night sleep," she said. _And shave your pussy, it's gross to heave so much hair down there, _Lana added in her thoughts. After all, they lived in twenty first century. Bare or leaving a small strip was perfectly fine, it made women feel more.

Chloe's masturbation was the last straw. The next day Lana would start acting.

That would be the summer of her life.

* * *

Lana wasn't even remotely wrong.

She went to the mansion as soon as she could without answering any suspicious questions from the obnoxious reporter she was living with.

They let her in – she was always welcomed there and the times when she had to be announced first were long gone.

When Lana started walking down the hall toward Lex's study she sensed that something was wrong. She heard some panting and the closer she was getting the clearer she heard it.

Great, Lex was probably with some woman right now. But who cared? She was done with being a good girl, right? He didn't have to see her and maybe she could learn something when watching.

But when Lana got to the door that was only slightly opened and peeked through it… she was stunned, because what she saw was beyond her wildest fantasies.

Lex was sprawled on the couch, half naked, his shirt open, his pants undone and his cock out, full and erect. The surprise was that it wasn't a woman he was with. It was a guy. A very handsome – from all Lana could tell while seeing only a little of him – blond guy. He was sitting right next to Lex, completely naked, his torso muscular and beautiful and… he was just sucking Lex's cock while Lex was reaching to his and giving him a hand job.

Lana's eyes were widely opened, scanning the situation carefully, not missing any details. Her nipples peaked and she got immediately wet on seeing that.

Was Lex gay? That would be so strange… all those women that he supposedly slept with…

The blond guy was sucking vigorously, hard, hallowing his cheeks, taking Lex's whole cock into his mouth and then squeezing his balls. Lex's body jerked and then Lana saw him coming, right into the other guy's mouth, hard, in spasms. Soon after that the blond one came too and they both took their hands from each other.

Just then…

"Lana…?" she heard Lex's surprised voice.

She realized she was now standing in the door, not only peeking though it.

"Jesus! Lana!" Lex jumped to his feet, turned around and zipped his pants. The other guy was yet unyielding and remained on his place.

"Are you gay?" that was the first question that escaped Lana's mouth.

Lex glanced back at her, clearly in shock when she didn't run away with a scream or didn't even look away, quite the opposite, he could see her reddened cheeks, he fastened breathing. She was definitely turned on!

"I'm… no, I am not gay," he finally answered, but was still looking at her like he didn't recognize her. "I'm bi, actually, but there are only few men I'm really attracted to," he explained. "And… if you don't mind… I would rather keep that private."

"No problem. Your secret's save with me," she said and looked at the blond guy.

"Oliver, put some clothes on," Lex demanded, spotted his pants on the floor and threw them to his friend.

"Won't you introduce me?" Lana asked what made Lex even more confused.

"Lana… I don't… What are you doing here? Why are you acting like that?"

"God," she sighed heavily. "And just when I thought that you of all the others saw something more in me."

"Well, I knew you were different than this town was painting you, but… that much different?"

"Hey, I'm Lana Lang." She reached the guy who finally put his pants on and shook his hand, completely ignoring Lex's question.

"Oliver Queen." The blond smiled to her.

She couldn't look away from his perspired and perfectly shaped chest.

"So, how you two met?" she asked Oliver, because Lex was still trying to wrap his minds around things.

"In boarding school. We hated each other, actually," Oliver explained.

"Yeah, but where's hate, there's passion," Lex finally cut in. "Lana, tell me what do you want from me?"

"I want some fun," Lana answered right away.

"Excuse me?" Lex almost choked on the whisky he was drinking now.

"You want details? Ok, I'll give you details," she started. "I want to be dirty. I'm sick of being the good girl, I want to do something bad. I wanna have fun for the first time in my life! My first step was supposed to be asking you to have sex with me, but if you're not up to it now, I can…" her voice trailed off and she turned to the exit.

"What? Go to Clark Kent?" she finally heard Lex's answer.

She smiled and turned round.

"Well, do I have much choice in this town? You know, I'd rather avoid that. Clark has like no… experience."

"Clark? Isn't that this guy that drove you crazy, Lex?" Oliver asked.

"Wait a minute… only few men… are you attracted to Clark?!" Lana suddenly queried, looking at Lex in shock.

"Was," Lex corrected. "I wanted to take away that innocence of his, but obviously Clark couldn't be more straight. Now I realize what kind of a fool I actually was."

"You were not the only one. You know, I caught Chloe masturbating last night. With Clark's name on her lips."

"I thought you liked her," Lex said.

Lana was impressed. His poker face was back on now and it was perfect, nothing could move him or surprise him, not even that deliberate change.

"Try living with her for a while and then we'll talk… I was hoping I could stay in the apartment in the Talon if that's ok."

"That's more than ok, or you can stay here."

"Here?" Lana raised her eyebrows and Lex just shrugged.

"Yeah, why now? You just asked me to sleep with you, didn't you? And what kind of fun you had on your mind earlier?"

"I don't know… I thought about playing with Chloe and Clark a little or bring them together to see how fun and pathetic that would be to watch."

"Hm… you know what, Lex? I may actually change my mind on your offer and stay for a while," Oliver spoke again. "This one here… is gorgeous." He pointed Lana.

"I know, right?" Lex agreed while devouring me with his eyes. It made her feel like she was on fire and she had to sit down, so she dropped on the same couch that Oliver and Lex had sex earlier on.

Lex soon sat by her side and Oliver took a chair next to them.

"Have you had sex already?" Lex asked.

"No," Lana told him the truth and couldn't help but wince a little. "Disappointing, I know."

"Not at all. I can teach you a lot."

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you so eager?"

"I'm bored. My sex life is completely uneventful recently. I always have somebody to fuck, yes, but it's getting boring. That's why I called Ollie here. I thought that maybe changing a gender could help, but I don't see it works for long. And you… I always wanted you, Lana."

"Ok…" she said carefully, trying to digest all those information. She felt like her whole world changed within few minutes.

"You want to have sex with only me or you also want… other attractions?" Lex prompted.

Lana glanced over at Oliver.

"Other will be fine," she said, still watching his chest what made him laugh.

"Ollie, what do you think?" Lex asked him.

"You're lucky, Lana," Ollie turned to her. "I'm more gay than straight since only few women can really attract me. It's like the opposite situation to Lex's. And you… you're certainly attracting me."

"Glad to hear that, but if you don't mind I'd rather sleep with Lex first."

"Oh, if we do this…" Lex started, "then no love."

"No love," Lana agreed. "I couldn't possibly fall for any of you in those circumstances.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how easy it can happen." Ollie winked at her.

"What exactly did you have in mind while saying that you want to have fun with Clark and Chloe?" Lex asked.

"What are your suggestions? I'm open to everything, including all sexual affairs. Frankly, I'm so horny that I think I'll go crazy," Lana said.

"Ok, let's start from here." Lex put the glass of whisky down on the nearest coffee table and stroke Lana's knee, then slid his hand up to her thigh. She immediately sucked on air.

"God, you must be horny," he spoke with tick, full of desire voice, feeling his cock hardening again.

"Can I watch?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe we should take this party to the bedroom?" Lex suggested while glancing at the door. "Because next time it might be Clark who burst in."

"Then you could… you know… turn your frustration with that guy into something else," Lana suggested.

"Maybe someday, but certainly not from the same reasons," Lex told her. "Maybe just because of revenge."

"Yeah, I would like that too."

Then Lex stood up and reached his hand to her.

"You can either back out now or go with us all the way," he gave her the last chance to drop it all.

She glanced up at him, then at Ollie and at Lex's hand. Then she took it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lex opened the door to one of the mansion's bedrooms for Lana, she hesitated. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with him, she did, but she hesitated about hurting Chloe and Clark. She was too aroused to think clearly and it all seemed like a wonderful idea, but now she started to have doubts. Was it right? What would she do if somebody tried to hurt her like that? But again, she was a good girl all her life, didn't she deserve some fun? After all both Chloe and Clark were pretty smart, so maybe they wouldn't even fall for anything.

At least that was what Lana told herself. She didn't want to spend her whole life in Smallville. She wanted to see the world. She wanted to be somebody. The only way to do that was to hang out with those two extremely hot billionaires and go to college. It would open all the door for her. For once she had to think about herself. There was no one in her life that could provide her with decent living, she was all alone, so she had to take care of herself. Her life was in her hands. One summer of fun and then school and maybe Lex and Oliver would help her to reach some higher position in her future career.

She walked through that door and toward the bed, then he sat on the edge of it, facing two men that came inside after her.

They were both gorgeous and handsome, but in different ways. Oliver was a typical hot guy with his blond hair and beautiful face, Lex on the other hand had something in him that made him hot and desirable, his bald skull, hard expression, his posture, it was all enough to make Lana's feet shaky. She was pretty sure that if she had to choose between the two of them it would be Lex. Maybe Oliver would be the obvious choice for most of girls, but Lana wasn't like them, she looked for something different, special and original.

But there wouldn't be any choice, she thought, because it was all just for fun. She could gain some experience and finally start her adult life. She had to take that opportunity, because there was nothing else for her where it came to Smallville's guys and if she didn't take it then all she would have to wait for would be some marriage in the future based – of course – on mutual trust and faithfulness.

Lex walked over to her and she could see the fire igniting his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he told her and bent over to capture her lips in a kiss.

Her body shook as it surprised her how he affected her. She was attracted to him more than she thought and her mouth soon opened for his tongue.

Lex was now sitting right next to her and his lips slowly traced a line to her neck while his hands slid up from her waist to cup her breast. She moaned in pleasure.

"And you have no idea how good it makes me feel that you didn't do this with Clark," he whispered and she almost laughed.

"I think… it was… a good decision," she said hoarsely and then looked right where Oliver sat in the chair near the window.

"Pretend I'm not here," he grinned at her.

"God, what am I doing!" Lana said, but instead of pulling away she laid down and let Lex slowly undress her while he was kissing her body, inch by inch.

Her hands soon lifted to his face, brining him again to her lips and then she pulled on his partially opened shirt. He got the hint and helped her to get it off.

Soon, she was sprawled on the bed in her red lacy underwear that she'd put on this morning before she'd gone to the mansion.

"Beautiful," Lex whispered with his mouth against the swell of her breast on the lacy bra. Then he lifted her a little to unzip it. "Even more beautiful without it," he added and momentarily sank down to suck on her nipples.

A loud moan came out of her mouth and her back arched as Lex traced a path with his mouth that ended on the rim of her panties.

Soon, she was completely naked, but didn't feel self-conscious at all. Both Lex and Ollie desired her and made her believe she was indeed beautiful and had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Oh God… Lex… what are…" Her body shook again when she felt his lips on the inside of her thigh and then Lex's tongue slip to her cunt. "God!"

"I thought it would be better to prepare you. First time can hurt a little… God, you're already so aroused…"

"I don't… think… it will be… necessary…" she hissed. "I spent years riding horses and I…. au… think it won't hurt… that much…"

"That sounded naughty," Lex chuckled against her clit.

Suddenly, Lana sat up and pulled his face to hers once again. While she was kissing him she fumbled with his trousers, desperate to see his member again. It was impressive, that she could tell by now.

Finally she released his cock and without any hesitation she took it into her hands, then slid them up and down through his length.

"God…" Lex hissed and bucked up a little bit into her touch. "Keep that up and you'll have to ask Ollie to finish the job," he told her. "And for all I know… you wanted me… to…"

She giggled and let him go, then laid down again and Lex soon hovered over her.

"I would say you're natural. You instinctively know how to touch a man," he said and bit her earlobe.

"I did… my research…" she hissed. "Now… I just… have to practice…"

"You'll get all the practice you need… wait… are you on pills?" he hesitated before making any further move on her.

"Yeah. I am. Are you healthy?"

"Of course. And I always use condoms."

"Good, then if you want… we can go without it."

Without any further ado Lex positioned himself at her wet entrance.

"Just go all the way," Lana said. "Don't be too rough, but I don't want you to be too gentle either. It's supposed to be real."

"As you wish," he said and pushed inside of her in a steady force, but didn't stop until he was buried all the way.

Lana hissed and squirmed a little, then tensed.

"Try to relax your muscles as much as you can. The pain will be over soon then," she suddenly heard Oliver's voice and felt rather uncomfortable and surreal. She felt too exposed, too naked.

Then Lex pulled out and pushed back in again. That did it. Lana started to relax and felt her arousal coming back.

"God…" she found herself moaning and when Lex teased her nipple she got even more wet. All the awkwardness and exposition she'd felt a moment before were gone now.

"God, you feel so incredible…" Lex said and she could see the perspiration appearing slowly on his body. "Too good…"

"Don't lose it too soon," Oliver laughed.

"Oh, I won't. You wanna bet?"

Were they really talking like that now? Lana couldn't believe it. The whole situation struck her as odd and bizarre. Here she was, being fucked by a bald billionaire while the blond one was watching. Oh, and that was her first time. And yeah, she was planning to do a lot more than just that.

"Are you ok?" she heard Lex's concerned voice.

At least he wasn't just a heartless bastard, she thought with relief.

"Yeah, I think I can come," she said. She was stretched enough and the pain receded. Now she really wanted to see what the fuss with sex was all about. Masturbation wasn't that satisfying after a while and then it just didn't seem worth the effort for her. She wasn't Chloe, she wanted the real thing, unless she had some desperate arousal.

Lex started pushing into her and she found a great pleasure in watching his face that was contorted with effort, tensed like was trying to withhold as long as he could or at least until she would come.

"Oh… God! LEX!" Lana started screaming when she felt her orgasm building. "Oh yes!"

Then Lex kissed her and found her clit with his hand, he rubbed it a little and it was enough to push her over the edge. Her body convulsed in orgasmic spasm and Lex kept pushing into her.

"I can… make you… come twice…" he said, very sure of himself even though she could tell he was barely holding himself.

"Lex, just come and I'll make her come the second time," she heard Oliver's voice and looked at him. He stood up and now was pushing his pants back down his legs and soon he was naked with evident erection. "It's been a while for me since I was with a woman."

Lana gaped at him while still being fucked by Lex.

Then she looked at Lex.

"You can let go now," she found herself saying what surprised even her.

Lex fastened up and she started feeling pleasure again, she could come twice, it seemed unbelievable, but she could. The presence of two men who desired her so much was enough to make her as wet and turned on as to minimize the pain and feel more pleasure.

Lex's body shook above her, then she felt him making a couple of last pushes and he came inside of her.

She felt hot and wet and satisfied when Lex's sated body took her in his arms. He was still inside like he didn't want to let go.

"Ok, buddy…" Ollie put a hand on Lex's shoulder and Lex finally pulled away from Lana.

"God…" she said on seeing Lex standing on wobbly legs and Ollie taking his place, capturing her lips in a kiss, then sliding his hands down her body, touching her in the same intimate places Lex had done a moment ago.

Oliver wasn't so much attentive though.

"You're already aroused," he said like he noticed she needed an explanation. "So, if it's ok… I can't anymore…"

Lana realized that he meant that he was too aroused to hold on for so long.

"Knock yourself out," she said, not believing her own words again. If only Chloe could see her now. Suddenly, she wanted to laugh, but restrained herself.

She felt Oliver's cock at her entrance and then he slid himself in easily. His member wasn't as impressive as Lex, but he was very skilful and soon Lana started moaning again.

"Oh… yes… just like that…" She forget about everything. There was no boundaries for her anymore. She could at least go all the way. She was young, beautiful, desirable, so why the hell she should say no to such fun? Those men were rich, handsome and there was not even a slightest chance she would catch some disease. A lot of girls would want to be in her place right now. Even Chloe, she thought with satisfaction.

Lex sat on the bed, near Lana's head and stroke her hair.

She locked her eyes with him while Oliver was fucking her. It made her feel a little strange and too intimate, but the feeling disappeared soon. All of that insecurities and fear would die down eventually, so she decided to ignore them and go ahead.

And that was how she came the second time. Looking into Lex's gray-blue eyes which were cold and emotionless again and having Oliver fucking her.

Then Ollie came too.

And it was just the beginning…

* * *

Two hours later Lana came back to Chloe's house and went straight upstairs to pack her things.

"Lana?" she heard Chloe's curious voice and sighed in exasperation. Then she turned to the door.

"Yes?" She did her best to smile.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving?"

"Oh, yeah, Chloe. I do. I'm sorry it's so sudden. I just want to start living on my own if you're ok with that. I decided to move to the apartment above the Talon. It's closer to work and then in the fall I will move to my dorm."

"You're welcome to stay. You know, it's your home now too," Chloe said while coming closer and sitting on Lana's bed.

"I know and I appreciate this, but I need to be self-sufficient."

"I admire that."

"Good."

"Where were you? What happened?" Chloe asked while watching Lana's face closely.

"Nothing happened."

"You look… different somehow."

Lana wanted to laugh. What was it that people usually noticed something like that about a girl? How did she look different after having sex?

"Because I'm excited that I finally figured out what to do. I went to see Lex to ask him about that apartment." Her face suddenly saddened.

"What is it? He said yes, right?" Chloe didn't understand Lana's concern.

"Yes, of course he said yes," Lana continued, playing with the blond reporter. "I met his friend, Oliver Queen. He's staying with Lex all summer."

"Wait, I know that name! Isn't that…"

"Another billionaire? Yeah. It seems like they're friends and Oliver came to visit."

"Handsome? You liked him?"

"That's the problem," Lana sighed and turned to look at Chloe. "I like Lex and I wouldn't mind something between us, even casual, and I liked Oliver in an instant. He's so handsome after all! And single… it's just…"

"What is it?" Chloe got interested. "Lana, you know you can tell me!"

"Yeah… Did you know Lex is attracted to you?"

"What?!" Chloe burst, looking at me like I was crazy. Well, it was crazy, I knew, but with a little persuasion…

"Yeah, and Oliver saw you in the Talon yesterday and he would like to meet you. You should've seen his and Lex's faces. Like they wanted to fight for you."

"Oh, Lana, I… I'm sorry it's a disappointment for you." Chloe touched my shoulder. "Life isn't fair."

"You're interested in Clark, aren't you?" Lana asked her. "Chloe, I didn't want to tell you this, but Clark wants to be with me again. I don't know what to do about it and I know he wouldn't want me to tell you, but…"

"It's ok. I won't tell." Chloe was clearly hurt. "I appreciate the honesty, though."

"If life was fair Lex would be interested in me and Clark in you, but it isn't. I think you should grab the opportunity for something real," Lana finally said to Chloe.

"I won't date Lex just because…" Chloe started.

"I'm not telling you to, but… you should at least give Oliver a chance." Lana winked at her. "Clark isn't worth your attention, you can do better than this farm boy. Think about the opportunities. Two billionaires would like to date you."

When Lana left Chloe's house she smiled. She managed to fool Chloe. The first part of her and her boys' plan was completed.

Now, they would start real fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why did I even start this? It's SO not me, but I already have readers and I came up with a really good ending to this, so I guess I'll just go along with it._

* * *

When Lana woke up she felt hot, smothered and kind of sore.

Something heavy was definitely pinning her down.

She opened her eyes and closed them immediately, because the sun shines coming from the window blinded her. It must be near noon, she thought and this time looked at what was in front of her wile squinting a little.

It was Oliver. Lying naked right by her side, but not touching her. That left only one person who must've felt like cuddling.

Lana was right. There was a hand over her waist that was pulling her to a warm body that was partially on her now. Lex must change position while they were sleeping.

She remembered that when she'd finally got back to the mansion the previous day they'd been drinking. Lana had been dancing with Oliver when Lex had been just sitting on his sofa, watching them. It hadn't surprised her. Lex didn't seem like a type for a drank dancing. Then they'd come back to the bedroom and considering that Lana had still been a little sore after the sex they'd had they'd decided to teach her something new. Now she was proud that she could do a pretty good blow and hand job. Both Lex and Oliver had told her she was natural.

"Lex, get off of me!" Lana huffed when she couldn't take his weight anymore. "Come on! You're smothering me!"

There was a low and pretty annoyed sound that came out of Lex's mouth and she finally managed to push him a little. Then she heard a chuckle coming from her other side. Oliver was looking at them with amusement.

"Feeling like snuggling, Lexie?" he asked and burst into laugh. "That's something new!"

"Don't call me that!" Lex growled at him what sounded almost animalistic.

Lana burst into laugh as well.

"That's not funny!" Lex said.

"It is. It really is!" She couldn't stop laughing.

"Really?" Lex's eyes were on fire now. "Really?" He got to her and kissed her, pulling her body to his once again, so she could feel his growing erection.

"Morning call, hah?" she teased him while taking him in his hand. "I'm not sure if I'm in the mood, Mr Luthor."

"Keep that up and you'll have to be in the mood."

"Keep what up?"

"I think he meant that Mr Luthor thing," Oliver said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Lana asked him and let go off Lex.

"I don't feel like sex now and I'm starving. But have fun, guys!" He put his pants on and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"You heard him… I have you all to myself now…" Lex whispered to her ear while biting her earlobe. His hands wandered down to her crouch.

"Well, you will have to make it all up to me."

"For what?"

"For sleeping on top of me!"

"It wasn't the top of you, but… now it is." He smiled to her and claimed her lips while moving his body over hers and checking with his hands whether she was wet enough. "That will do," he said and slid himself home.

* * *

"How was it?" Lana asked when Oliver walked through the study door.

She was lying on the sofa, reading some magazine and slowly getting bored. And Lex was at work.

"She took the bait," Ollie answered and walked over to the table to grab a bottle of water. "She may be in love with that Clark Kent guy, but it's not like they married or something or even dating. She's just a horny teenager who's hot on every single… well, hot guy."

"Wow, you really are modest," Lana said sarcastically while sitting up and looking at him. "What did you think of her?"

"Hmm…" Ollie thought for a moment while he took a sip from his water. "She didn't make my cock twitch even a little, so I would say if it wasn't for you I wouldn't never hit on her."

"You're so evil."

"Not evil. Just honest… and speaking of twitching…" He put the half emptied bottle down and walked over to the sofa.

He pushed Lana back into her lying position and kissed her.

"Hmm… so I see, you're in the mood now," she said when he was kissing her and working on her body with his skilful hands.

"Yeah…" he just said and after undoing her pants he pushed them down her legs and out of the way along with her panties underneath.

"And I thought that lacy underwear yesterday was only for show," he remarked while seeing another lacy panties.

"I love lace," she said.

"And I like that style."

"So, did you even find her beautiful?" Lana prompted while Oliver was taking off her blouse and them her bra.

"She's pretty, but not beautiful, not stunning. Nothing like you. Besides, I'm not into blonds. It's too cliché."

"Really? A blond guy isn't into blonds?" Lana laughed, but stopped immediately when he started sucking on her nipples. "So… what's… your type?"

"Red, brunettes…" He was trailing his way down her body.

"Really?" She squirmed underneath him. "And what about men?"

"Men too."

"So… Lex… bald…"

"It's sexy…" she got her answer. "Don't you think?" Ollie asked and entered her in the very same moment. He took her by surprise and she gasped for air in pleasure.

"Yeah… he really is… I don't know what makes him that way… but… he' so hot…"

"Not like me, hah?"

"He's hot in…" She had to stop for a moment, because Ollie started pushing into her. "…different way. Original way."

"Yeah… And you like him more than me."

"What?"

"You think I don't see it?"

"I know him… better…"

"You start without me?" They heard a voice coming from the door.

"Is she your possession?" Ollie asked and kept fucking Lana. "Last time I checked…"

Lex was standing there in his business suit.

"Really? I'm hot? That's good to know. I would've never thought," he ignored Oliver's remark and walked over to them. "And you like me better?" He turned to naked Lana on the sofa.

"Told so," Oliver huffed. "Maybe you should start being exclusive."

"Oh come on, Ollie. It's all just a game, remember?" Lana said.

Lex put his briefcase down and sit on the edge of the table near the sofa, then reached out his hand and caressed Lana's exposed breast.

She sucked in air.

"Turn her over," Lex told Oliver and started undoing his pants.

Ollie got out of Lana, so she could turn on her belly, then got into her again, from the back.

By that time Lex was already sitting on the sofa.

In that position Lana could squat on it and while being fucked by Oliver she could give Lex a blow job.

She got the hint immediately and sank down on Lex's cock.

"Oh yes, baby," Lex hissed. "That was what I needed." He put his hand on Lana's head to show her the rhythm he preferred.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you think it takes him a little too long?" Lana asked Lex while they were sitting in his study, waiting.

"Well, maybe it wasn't that easy," Lex said and stroke her hair gently. Then he leaned to her and started kissing her neck.

"Mhm… but… it should be easy… I mean… with her…" she prompted while reclining her head back.

"We can have some fun until…" but Lex didn't finish that sentence, because the door burst open, showing Oliver. He was smiling and he waved his hand with a disc in it.

"You've got it?" Lex asked and pulled away from Lana.

"You've actually done it?" Lana asked.

"Why such doubt in my unusual skills?" Ollie pretended to be offended.

He threw the disc to Lex and walked over to pour himself some scotch. Then he gulped the whole glass down.

"Was it that bad?" Lana asked, clearly curious and walked over to him. "What happened?"

"I told you I'm not into blonds," she just got in an answer. "Beside, she was girlish and not good at all. She had no idea what to do, so it was rather awkward and she was too… eager." Oliver almost shook his body as he wanted to make something go away. "But the worst part was that I couldn't get myself in the mood and it never happens to me!"

"Get in the mood?" Lana raised her eyebrows.

"He couldn't get hard," she heard the answer coming from Lex from behind them, so she turned to him.

He was just putting the disc into his laptop.

"Shall we?" he asked them, pointing at the screen, but Lana was still standing there and gaping at him. "What?"

Then she burst into laugh.

"Lana?" Oliver put his hand on her shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." And she started laughing again. "Thanks for doing this."

Oliver pushed her gently toward the sofa when Lex was waiting for them and they took their sits. Lana between the two of them.

"I don't get it," Oliver started again.

"I guess it's very amusing for Lana to hear those stuff about Chloe," Lex explained.

"Hmm… you wanted to have fun," Ollie said. "Although that part wasn't fun for me, I get your point. You thought she would be great in this?"

"Well, yeah… Chloe always was that do-it kind of girl."

"And that's true. I said she was too eager, but she lacks… grace. That kind of grace that you have, Lana."

"Really?"

"Yes, you do possess those qualities," Lex said and put his hand on her knee.

"Hmm…" she just uttered while meeting his blue-gray eyes. There was something wrong with him, she thought. She kept noticing those little things that made her feel unease. Lex was definitely acting different with her than Oliver was.

"Shall we?" Lex asked and they nodded.

The video was made in the car from a hidden camera, so it wasn't perfect, but they could see everything pretty clear.

"Ok, I need another glass…" Oliver sighed and raised from his sit.

Chloe was just eagerly kissing him on the front seat.

"Now you see what Ollie was talking about?" Lex asked me and stroke my knee. The gesture wasn't a fore play, so it confused me again, but I ignored it.

"Ollie…" I started, "you said you couldn't get hard. How did you eventually?"

"Well… I thought of Lex's cock."

"What?!" I looked at the blond guy with shock and amusement. "Really?"

"Yeah, works one hundred percent. Always."

"Hmm…" Lana just uttered again and looked back at the screen.

"What would you think about?" Lex asked her and this time squeezed her knee.

"Um…" she started, not really sure how to answer that, but fortunately she didn't have to. She just heard Chloe saying:

"Maybe I'll get on top? That way I couldn't be more in control, so maybe it won't hurt that much?"

"Is she fucking stupid?!" Lana couldn't stop herself.

Lex and Oliver started laughing.

"Yeah, I think she is," Ollie said and came back to his seat, still holding the glass full of alcohol. "She should know that this way she would take me all the way and that would hurt like hell."

"And I presume you didn't tell her that?" Lex asked, glancing at him with amusement.

"I totally forgot. You know, she wanted this so badly that I was too turned on to think clearly," he said sarcastically and Lana burst into laugh again.

Chloe on the screen was just straddling Oliver at the back of the car.

"You know, if you wanted her to suffer more you should send Lex to her first," Ollie said to Lana. "Lex is bigger," he added with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Something inside Lana got sick on the very thought of it, but she managed to overcome that feeling and said:

"It's not the size, it's skills that matter, Ollie."

"Yeah, but when you have both… it gets tricky."

"So, you say I'm sex god?" Lex asked, amused and flattered.

"I don't know. I'll tell you in ten years when I'll have more experience," Lana said and then she saw something shifting on Lex's face. Before she could tell what it was he covered it up with his usual poker face. Damn, she thought. She was confused enough!

"That doesn't sound like pleasure," she noticed while glancing at the screen.

She couldn't see Chloe's face, but she could tell she was in pain.

"You know what? I have enough. I don't have to relive it." Ollie shut the laptop. "What's important is that we have this. Evidence. Now… I need a reward for what I had to do."

"What kind of reward?" Lex asked with a sigh like he already knew what Oliver was thinking.

"Well, a blow job would be fine. From you," he pointed Lex.

Lex laughed and got to his knees before Ollie.

Lana decided to watch the show, but she got wet.

"Come here," Lex said while reaching his hand to her.

"What you gonna do?" she asked, smiling to him.

"Take off your pants and let me do you too," he said.

She understood. She was going to rub her clit by herself, but when Lex offered… why would she refuse?

"So, you're meeting Chloe again?" Lana asked when Lex's hand wandered down to her crouch while his mouth was around Ollie's cock.

"Nah," Ollie said. "I… hm… oh God… I told her we… we're going to a date… tomorrow, but… I won't show…"

"Good… Oh, Ollie, did she orgasmed?"

"No."

"Good…" said Lana and soon was brought to a climax by a certain bald billionaire.


	5. Chapter 5

Lana had to finally show up for work in the Talon. She liked that place and was always treating it as her "baby", but now she could run into Chloe there. And she wanted to avoid that for all cost.

Of course, first thing she saw when she came in was her "friend". Lana ignored her though, pretending to be in a hurry and disappeared behind the counter.

"Hey, there!" she heard a couple of minutes later and almost jump.

Ok, she could do that, she thought, she could just talk to her, pretend to be dumb, pretend she didn't know anything, pretend she hadn't done anything. The last one was hard. It was a weird fact than when you were starting your sex life people were noticing something different about you. Lana never knew if it was about the attitude, way of walking, smiling, being cheerful or maybe it was just some kind of an invisible vibe that people sensed. Yeah, definitely the last one. The hardest to hide.

"Hey!" Lana faked her smile and turned to the blond reporter. "What's up?"

She was shocked while seeing Chloe all glowing and happy. Something struck her, something that felt very very wrong. Remorse? Was it possible? But she couldn't do anything now. It was too late to change things, so she just had to stop feeling weird.

"Aren't you happy?" Chloe asked in a tone that indicated that she wanted to emphasize the fact that Lana was actually, indeed, very happy.

"What?" Lana wrinkled her forehead. She must be a very bad actress.

"I can see it. Who is it?" Chloe prompted.

"Why do you think it's because of a guy?"

"Oh, come on! It's morning and you look like you just got here. Hello! You told me that you'd be staying in the apartment upstairs, remember?" Chloe pointed the ceiling.

Shit! Shit! Fuck! Lana thought.

"I don't want to talk about it now. Is that ok, Chloe?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want. I can wait for the juicy details and speaking of… I had a hot date last night!"

"Really? With whom?"

"Oliver Queen!" Chloe practically squeaked with joy. "Can you believe it?!"

"I guess, I can," Lana shrug. "How was it?"

"Wonderful! I'm seeing him again tonight!"

"Good for you." Lana was silently praying that at least she could fake her smile convincingly, but when Chloe started talking about her date it didn't seem to matter anymore. She was in a completely different world.

A world of fantasy. And tonight she would fall down, crashing.

"I'm glad that the whole Clark thing didn't get in a way of our friendship!" Chloe poked Lana in a shoulder. "See ya!" She was gone.

Lana just sighed heavily.

* * *

Chloe had already called Lana twice that night and Lana was starting to be agitated. She would have to pick up eventually.

"Oh, Lana!" Lex welcomed her when she strode into his study. "Something's wrong?" he asked while seeing the look on her face.

"Nothing. Just… Chloe keeps calling me."

"Well, answer then."

"For what? To listen to her moaning about Ollie not showing up on a date?"

"Oh, yeah, right. It was tonight," Oliver said and for a moment there Lana didn't know if he actually forgot it or was just teasing her. She knew he wouldn't go, but that wasn't the case.

"You will have to talk to her eventually," Lex continued.

"I know," Lana sighed and walked over to his desk when he was discussing something earlier with Oliver. "What is it?" She took a closer look at the pink rock lying there.

"This is a meteor rock," Lex answered.

"Pink?" Lana's eyebrows elevated. "If that's your idea for stupid joke… wait, Lex, don't tell me you thought I still like pink!"

"It's not for you." Lex actually chuckled. "My scientist found it and sent me a sample. We never saw a pink one before."

"We saw green and red, why not pink?" she shrugged.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you two something. I bump into Clark Kent today," Oliver suddenly cut in.

"What?!" He immediately got Lana's attention. "And?"

"And I'm seeing him tomorrow."

"Oliver, sorry, but Clark isn't gay," Lana told him.

"As a friend," Ollie added. "I'm seeing him as a friend!"

"And he agreed just like that?"

"I just had to point the conversation in the right direction. I told him I knew you, Lana, and then I started complaining about Lex. That was enough. Oh, and Chloe was just leaving the Talon and getting to her car, so when Clark looked at her I asked him who that hottie was."

"You know what? You're going too fast! We'll quickly get lost in this or they'll figure it out and we'll be screwed!" Lana got angry.

"Easy there. If Chloe still feels for Clark, and I don't believe it would just stop immediately on hooking up with me, then it means that she won't tell Clark about me."

"But Clark can tell her."

"It'll be all over before that."

Lana was just standing then, looking at Oliver with a strange look on her face.

"What? Isn't that what you wanted? Don't tell me you're backing out now! After all this trouble!"

"No, no," she denied quickly. "I'm not backing out. I'm fine."

But she could sense Lex's observant gaze fixed on her.

* * *

Chloe was hurt by Oliver, but recovered when Clark asked her out.

Lana was impressed. Oliver had to be a master of persuasion if Clark listened to his hints and decided to go after Chloe. Of course Chloe didn't tell Lana about the night in the car with Ollie and Lana was quite sure she didn't tell Clark as well.

Now, there was only one more thing to do.

"Clark?!" Lana ran into the barn. "Clark, are you there?!"

"Lana?" she heard his surprised and in the same time concerned voice from the upstairs.

Moment later she was there and thrust herself into his arms.

"Lana, what happened?" he asked, bewildered with her behavior, not knowing what to do.

"I just… I got hurt… I dated that guy… and… Clark… I just need you to hold me."

"Of course…"

The rest was too easy. Lana was pretty afraid of that last job to do, because she was one hundred percent positive that Clark would just push her away when things got too intimate, but to her astonishment he didn't. In fact he did quite the opposite.

She soon began grazing her body against his and when her lips found his she put a hand to his crutch.

"Lana… Lana, we shouldn't… I promised Chloe…"

"Chloe?" Lana huffed and pulled away a little. "You don't want Chloe, Clark. Let's not fool ourselves. You always wanted me," she said and dropped the purse she had on her shoulder to the floor and started kissing Clark again.

This time he didn't pull back.

"Yes, Clark. I know this is what you always wanted. To be inside of me. Touch me. I'm so lonely…" she kept whispering to his ear and before she could even notice she was straddling him, unzipping his pants, putting the condom on and sliding him into her.

Soon it was all over. She tried not to think how she felt, she just needed to put it all behind her. It finally happened. That was enough. It was almost the final strike. The plan was like that all along.

"Lana?" Clark asked her, quite hesitantly when she stood up, got dressed and reached to the floor for her bag.

_God, Lex, it's not funny! _She thought when spotted the pink meteor rock. She put it back to her purse and walked to the stairs.

"Lana?!" Clark's voice was now more panicked than before. "God, Lana! What we've… I'm sorry… I am…"

"You're sorry?" She turned to him, not understanding him at all. "It was fine. I needed that. Thank you."

"But…"

"Just… forget it happened, ok?"

"But I don't understand how…"

"Clark, let it go. I'm not the one for you and you always knew that deep down inside, didn't you? Is that what you really want? Somebody as screwed up as me?" And after having said that she walked down the stairs and toward the exit.

"Lana!"

"Forget it happened!" she yelled and got to her car.

* * *

Lana came back to the mansion. Lex was waiting for her in his study, but there was no sign of Oliver.

"Did you have fun?" Lex asked coldly from his sofa.

"No," she answered bluntly and put the meteor back on his desk. "Stop with that rock! It's not funny!"

"It was supposed to be a remainder. You know… how far you've come from the fairy princess to this gorgeous woman," he said calmly and walked over to his desk to stand by her. "How was it?" he asked while embracing her from behind and slowly sliding his hands through her body.

"I already answered that question."

Lex's hand wandered to her crouch and then he pushed his pelvis against her ass. He was getting hard.

"Was he bigger than me?" she heard his whisper into her ear.

"Maybe…" she teased, entering the game.

With Lex nothing was sickening her. With Lex she didn't feel ill. With Lex sex wasn't something that shouldn't be there. It was easier.

So she forgot about all her concerns from before and just surrendered.

"Better than me?" Lex kept asking while caressing her body and slowly bringing her into arousal.

"Not even remotely as good as you," the answer came and satisfied him.

He groaned and pushed his hardened cock against her from behind.

Lana opened her mouth and reached behind her to put her hand on his scalp.

"Tell me more…"

"He was too awkward. He was treating me too gentle, like he was afraid he would crash me or hurt me…"

Lex chuckled and turned her around, then put her dress up and slid his hands to her panties.

"Did you come?" he asked and looked her deeply in the eyes.

She felt like his possession in that moment, like his steel eyes were owing her. Like Lex was emphasizing the fact that he was the only one who could make her feel so much.

"I didn't," she answered according to the truth.

"Do I make you come every time?" Another question when he started mouthing her neck.

"Yeah… always…" she moaned.

"Hard…" he said, squeezing her thighs with his hands.

"Hard…" she repeated.

Lex's mouth finally crashed hers in a fiery, devouring kiss and then he was fumbling with his flies and then getting inside of her with one hard stroke.

"Hard?" he asked.

"God, yes, Lex! Hard!" she moaned when he started fucking her. "Good, Lex! More, Lex!"

His arms was soon all over her, around her, they were closer than ever before. They were embracing and fucking. Somehow it didn't seem so casual for Lana anymore and she felt dread in her stomach. It wasn't for fun anymore, it wasn't only for her. It was more for him, she wanted to make him come, to make him feel special.

When that changed? What was the moment Lex started caring about her?

She pushed those thoughts away.

It was just a game.

A game that would be over soon.

And she would start a new life. In Metropolis. Away from Clark. Away from Chloe.

Away from Lex.


	6. Chapter 6

Lana had been thinking hard from some time now.

She finally decided to ask for it. It wouldn't hurt. He would understand.

"Lex?" She came to him before she could change her mind.

"Lana." He turned to her and smiled. "I was just going to the Torch. You told me that Chloe was emptying it from her stuff today, so I figured it would be my best shot."

She didn't say anything.

"Lana, what is it?" he asked and came closer to her, trying to decipher the weird look on her face. "You know you can tell me everything."

"Can I ask you for something?" she finally spoke while nervously playing with her fingers.

"Of course, anything, Lana."

"Don't fuck Chloe," she finally got it out.

Lex was stunned now.

"What?" he asked, not quite understanding. "I thought you wanted to…"

"I just…" she interrupted him. "I just can't stand the thought of you inside of her," she confessed. "Not Chloe. It sickens me."

"Ok," Lex agreed and shrugged.

"Just like that?" Lana was surprised it went so smoothly.

"Yeah, if it's important to you."

"But what about our plan?" she asked.

"That's what you're worried about? Plans can always be altered. I won't fuck her. I promise. Actually, what I'm going to do now will be even more successful and in my style. Thank you for that idea."

Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She was left alone and confused.

There was definitely something wrong with the kiss. It was too affectionate like for Lex.

* * *

Lex went to the Torch that night. Surprised Chloe while sneaking up on her from behind.

Trapped her. Used all his magic skills on her to seduce her.

After a while he succeeded.

He knew Clark postponed their date, so Chloe was more vulnerable that way.

It was so close. He was standing right behind her.

Almost touching her, whispering to her ear.

Almost, almost there with his lips on her neck…

Chloe turned round. Her face flushed. Breath quickened.

"Come on…" he started with thick, hoarse voice. "You really want to tell me you never dreamt of me inside of you? All those months when I was hiding you from my father? When you were going to testify against him and everybody else thought you were dead?"

She just stared at him in a strange kind of awe.

"Close your eyes…" he whispered.

She listened and a second later she felt his lips right by her ear, almost touching, teasing her.

"Chloe… you are not Lana Lang. And I want her. Not you," Lex whispered to her ear and then he pulled away, laughing.

Her eyes showed him that he hurt her.

"Wh… what?!" she squeaked, shaking a little. "But I heard…"

"Lana told you I was hot for you, didn't she? Yes, it's true that I told her that, but I just wanted to make her jealous."

"You are the mystery guy Lana's dating?!" Chloe suddenly burst and for a moment there Lex thought he didn't give her enough credit. She recovered pretty quickly and now was ready to defend her friend. Only she didn't know her friend was in this all along.

He just smiled to her and left.

Time for the show to end.

* * *

Lex was alone in his study. The movie was uploaded to the internet. Everybody in Smallville could see now how Chloe Sullivan lost her virginity.

It didn't take long for Clark to show up in the mansion. He burst through the door.

"LEX! You son of a bitch!" he burst. "Where is he?!"

Lex personally sent Clark an e-mail with the link to the video and Clark knew that Oliver was staying in the mansion, so there was only one place he could go to defend Chloe's virtue.

"Hello, Clark. If I recall correctly you were no longer welcome here," Lex just said, remaining calm and sipping his whisky by his desk.

"It was you all along, wasn't it?! You and Oliver! You played me!"

"And why would we do that? Don't you think we have far more interesting things to do than playing tricks on you?"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I don't." Lex put the glass down and stood up to face Clark. "I don't deny my part, but I wasn't the initiator."

"Liar!" Clark roared and took Lex's shirt in his hands, bringing his ex friend closer. "Tell me!"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Just wait!"

Then something strange happened.

Clark looked at Lex's desk, because he felt weird. The last time he felt like that…

There was a pink meteor rock on the desk.

In that very moment Lex could've sworn he saw Clark's eyes in some strange pink light.

The next second Clark was pulling him closer and crashing his lips against Lex's.

Lex kissed him back, not quite believing that it all went so good.

Then Clark was turning his ex friend around, undoing his pants, undoing his own pants and shoving his dick in Lex.

"I knew you were fag all along, Clark!" Lex yelled while laughing. There were days he wanted to fuck Clark, but they were long over. Now it was simply for revenge and satisfaction that Clark after all could succumb.

His eyes accidentally met the meteor rock that was slightly illuminating now.

Clark must be a meteor freak! The pink meteor had to be connected to his strange behavior somehow… and Lana had it with her when she'd gone to him the other time… Lex suddenly realized.

But it didn't matter how he got Clark into that mess. What mattered was the aftermath and how Clark would feel then.

"Just like that, Clark!" Lex kept yelling as Clark was thrusting into him. "Fill me in! I knew you always wanted it! All those years were just a foreplay!"

Clark gave up and emptied himself into Lex, then he turned him around again and dived to his knees, grabbing Lex's cock and taking him into his mouth, sucking.

Lex didn't expect that, but since he was already hard he wouldn't mind some release.

Just in this time the door opened and Chloe walked inside.

When she saw what was going on she stirred in total shock and bewilderment. Her eyes full of tears as she watched the scene with disgust, but yet couldn't look away.

She didn't notice Lana and Oliver finally appearing, standing behind her.

Lex's eyes met Lana's and that was enough to push him over the edge. He was coming hard in Clark's mouth, still looking at the girl.

Lex straightened himself up and hid the pink rock into his drawer.

Clark immediately came back to his senses and put his pants back on, then looked at Lex.

"Oh God… Lex… I…"

"Checkmate. Now, you can have the pleasure to meet the initiator," Lex just said with a broad smile on his face and looked at something behind Clark.

Clark turned round and faced Chloe. He felt mortified as well as she did, but then he noticed Lana standing right next to Oliver.

Chloe sensed that Clark was seeing something more than just her and she looked back as well.

"YOU!" she yelled, pointing at Lana. "YOU?!"

"Chloe, I…" Lana started, but Chloe didn't let her finish.

"You bitch! Why?!" Then she looked at Oliver.

"You used Chloe!" Clark wanted to jump to Ollie and hit him, but Lana covered the blond guy with herself.

"Clark, don't be violent!"

She knew that he wouldn't hurt her even if he was angry with her.

"How could you?!" Chloe just asked her.

Lana couldn't answer.

Then Lex walked over to her and before she could say something or stop him he kissed her.

"So, I guess you won, my beautiful," he said quietly, but everybody heard him anyway. Then he caressed her cheek with his finger.

Clark and Chloe were too stunned to be able to process all of this, too hurt to do something. They could just stare in some painful awe.

And then Lana looked at Chloe again.

When she noticed how hurt and devastated, how used her friend felt, she crumbled.

Something inside of her broke. Why had she done all of this? She couldn't explain. She'd been too turned on when she'd seen Lex with Oliver that day. She'd had difficulties with thinking clearly. She'd been mad at everything and everybody except for herself. And she should've been mad at herself. It'd been her fault that she wasn't happy. Her fault that she'd let herself waste so much time at Clark.

And Clark wasn't even worth it.

Now she knew that, because she'd had sex with him. And the memory of that still sickened her.

"By the way, Chloe… Did you know that Lana slept with Clark before you had a chance?" Lex asked and that was too much.

Chloe broke. Started crying and ran out of there.

"Chloe!" Clark ran after her, not caring about his revenge right now. He only cared about his friend.

That was all Clark, Lana thought. And he was the good one. Not her. Never her. This time she'd gone too far. She'd hurt everybody before she'd realized that the fault was entirely hers. She'd been the one who'd let her life been pathetic before.

And she didn't even move forward. She was being pathetic again.

She didn't change. Didn't grow up. Maybe she shed the princess costume, but she became nothing else than a bitch, a whore.

"Buddy, I think this time you went too far," Oliver finally said while seeing the look on Lana's face. "It's one thing to mess with a girl. After all she said yes to me and we had fun. I ditched her, yeah, but I never promised her anything and after all it might teach her something for the future. But using Clark? With a rock?"

Lex was just starting at Lana who was clearly avoiding the eyes of them both. She was numb.

Oliver sighed heavily.

"Why do people always have to learn from their mistakes?" He shook his head and patted Lex's back. "I think you two need a moment alone now. There was more to that for you than just sex, am I right?" And Oliver was gone.

"Looks like I accidentally met my match," Lex spoke. "I underestimated you, Lana. You're gorgeous, and devious. What do you say we start being exclusive?" he asked.

Lana finally shifted her eyes to him and when Lex looked in them he knew he made a mistake.

"We did something horrible, Lex," Lana said, her voice hoarse and full of guilt. "We shouldn't have. I've been having those sick feelings about all of it from the very beginning, but didn't do anything about them. And I should've listened to my guts!"

"But, Lana…"

"I can't be with you like that. What the hell are you thinking? Don't you have any remorse? Don't you feel bad?!"

"It's who I am, remember?"

"No, it's not! You may be a ruthless businessman, but you can't just play people like that! Why didn't you stop me?!"

"I wanted you, ok?!" he burst as well.

"And you thought that was the only way to get me?" Now she was looking at him like he was a stranger, like she saw him for the very first time.

"Lana, but I lo…" he started. She stopped him immediately:

"You said it yourself, Lex. It was just a game. No feelings. Certainly no love. Couple of good orgasms don't mean love!"

"I mean the connection we have! Can't you feel it?"

"I do. I do feel it, but I can't do this like that. I have to save the last drop of self-respect I have. Farewell, Lex."

She turned to the door.

"Lana! I love you!"

She stopped and looked at him once more.

"You must have a pretty fucked up definition of love, Lex," she said. "What we've all done… How did you expect this would end, hah? You think that now, what? Even if I do feel something that we can just forget all that's happened and start a new life together? A faithful one? After all of this?!" She made a circling gesture with her hands. "No, we can't! I care about you, I always had and I admit that when I first came to you I thought that maybe one thing would lead to another, but then… Oliver was there and I felt… I felt so aroused after what I saw… It pushed me… I have to leave now, Lex. There's no other option. I didn't grow up. I didn't become more mature because of all that sex. Instead I became a slut and a whore. And it's no better than what I was before."

"Lana, you are not a…"

"Just stop. Leave it. Don't try to find me!"

* * *

She said her goodbye to Oliver and was ready to leave to France.

"You know, Lex really does care about you, Lana," Ollie told her when he hugged her.

"It's not enough. I can't trust him."


	7. Chapter 7

So I read this and decided that it lacks of sth, so I added the second part of the epilogue:

* * *

Three years later:

_It's easy to seduce somebody, play them, make them love you while being somebody else, why having your own hidden agenda. And it's so wrong…_

One day when she was taking one of her daily walks along the Seine she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Lana?" there was a slight surprise in the tone of it.

She stopped, not really sure whether she should just go ahead or turn around to face him.

After all there was no point in hiding. If he wanted he could find her everywhere.

"Lex," she said with a sigh and faced him.

He didn't change at all. He was still handsome, bald, sophisticated and absolutely intoxicating. On feeling his familiar scent something in Lana's guts clenched painfully.

"It took you long enough to find me. Was I that good in hiding?" she asked.

"I never looked for you. You told me not to," he said and shoved his hands to his pockets. He seemed not know how to act around her. He was nervous and it wasn't like him at all.

"Ow… Why are you here then?"

"Business meeting," the expected and obvious answer came. "Do you mind if I walk a little with you?"

She hesitated, but then she found herself agreeing to that.

"What are you doing now?" Lex asked, trying to sound casual, but it turned out to be a rather shaky question.

"I'm a therapist," she answered. "You know… I'm helping those who were used or been through trauma."

"Good, good for you."

"That's the only way I can… repay," she finally uttered, beating herself up for bringing that memories up.

They talked for a while. Nervously. Sometimes even babbling.

They were both trembling inside, because of the sudden closeness.

"How's… Smallville? How are…?" Lana voice trailed off. "Sorry, I cut all my contacts and I would like to know. If you don't mind." She was desperate to know that her ex friends were ok. That what she'd done hadn't destroyed them completely.

She was rather relief on hearing that Clark married Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin; that Chloe was now living in Gotham City, quite happy; that Oliver met a guy from his dreams.

"Lana…" Lex suddenly stopped. He couldn't go on like that. He might have the only chance for saying that. "Lana, I still…" he started when looking at her.

"Lex, don't. It's too late," she stopped him.

"Don't you think we've both changed?" he asked.

She looked away, couldn't stand the intensity of his blue-gray eyes.

"I do. But I also think that whatever had the potential to be between us was doomed from the start. From the very moment I caught you with Oliver."

"It's all over now. To be honest… I lost all my interest in guys. It's only you, Lana. I… I haven't been with anybody… even intimately… since… that day… that day you left."

"Really?" She looked back at him, quite surprised. "Me too, but I wouldn't expect you to…"

Lex didn't say anything, he just kissed her.

For a moment there were sparks, there was fire. For a moment their bodies were lit up again.

"Lex, don't!" She pushed him away, yet desperately craving for him, for his heat, his hard and strong body, his heart, his soul…

"Lana," Lex took her face in his hands and forced her to look him in the eye again. "Lana, stop punishing yourself. It has to stop."

She stilled in his grasp, shocked with how well he read her.

"Let it go. Let yourself be happy. You may think you don't deserve it, but you do. Everybody makes mistakes. We learn from them. And what really matters is that we know now that we did a horrible thing."

"We?" she asked. "You regret it?"

"Yes, I do," he sighed. "It took me a little longer to realize that, but yes, I admit it was wrong."

She could kiss him again.

Maybe they had a chance for a better future after all…?

* * *

**part 2 of the epilogue:**

Lana and Lex barely managed to get into his apartment and closed the door as they started ripping their clothes off each other. They kept kissing the whole time.

It was the end of their second date and all their self-control had gone down with the drain. Lana had wanted at least two weeks of not having sex to be able to get back to what they'd had in the past, but it'd turned out to be impossible.

They needed each other too much. Their desire was too strong.

And after all the last time they'd had sex was years ago.

"Ooohhhh!" she moaned as Lex was sucking one of her breast and fingering her clit with the other hand. "God, I can't… I need you inside… Lex! NOW!"

Some primal growl got out of his throat as he heard how much she wanted him. He desired her just as badly, so he positioned himself at her entrance and slid himself home.

They were still by the door, Lana's back leaned against it, Lex standing in front of her, holding her.

"Oh YES!" she screamed viciously. "YES! LEX! YES!"

They didn't waste their time, Lex started immediately pushing into her hard and fast.

"Yes… yes…" they both kept moaning, holding onto each other frantically.

Lana couldn't believe how much she missed him, how much she felt for him. His smell, his hard body, his bald skull, his sophistication, his passion…

"God, Lex… Lex…" she kept panting as he kept pumping into her. "Harder… harder… deeper…"

He put his hands on her waist and raised her up, so she could entwine her his middle with her legs.

Their mouth opened in even bigger pleasure and ecstasy as he found himself even deeper, she took him all in and kept screaming for him to fuck her harder.

Then they were coming hard, wild, powerful like never before.

After the contractions of her inner channel subsided and he softened inside they remained in that position, not wanting to let go. Lex's arms were slightly shaking form her weight and the release he'd just had, but still, he didn't let go.

"I love you so much, Lex…" Lana whispered into his ear, but then she stilled, pulled back a little to look at him. "I… I'm sorry… I…" she started, clearly embarrassed because of that outburst of affection."

"Don't hide your feelings from me, my beautiful," he said, looking at her like he wanted to devour her whole, "because I love you too. With my whole being."

She kissed him again and as they were in lip lock he slowly went to the bedroom with her still in his arms.

**THE END**


End file.
